Hawk: Part One
by OWWWWWWWW
Summary: not finished.


Hawk*

Okay. My Clanmates thought it would be a good idea if I wrote my life story. So here it is.

I was born on a snowy day in a litter of five. My parents were Snowstream and Robinfeather. Due to the cold, I was the the healthiest kit they had. I lived normally for a moon or so, my siblings romping around the den. One dawn, I decided to go out and rid the Clan of the hawk that took Heatherkit, my sister. I set off and yelled to the hawk.

"Hey, hawk! It's me, Goldkit!"

Needless to say, I hadn't thought about it much. The hawk caught me and I panicked. While he had me, I forced him to descend a little. I called for help, but nobody heard me. He realized what I was doing, so he scratched me with his talon. I yelped in pain. I struggled, and finally, I bit his talon off. But he still had me by one talon. I pondered and remembered what Snowstream had told me.

"Hawks love owls." she had said. He believed me and finally dropped me. I was falling until I hit some moss. I heard voices.

"She's gone, Snowstream," said a cold voice. It must have been Darkfur.

"She didn't go without a fight, though." It was Redstar. "I found the hawk's talon on the ground near the kitting den. She may well be in the warrior's den."

Good old Redstar. Soon, I was back in the kitting den. I waited two more dawns and Redstar called me to his den.

"Goldkit, the Clan owes you greatly. I have decided to train you as my own apprentice. Goldkit, from now on, you are Hawkpaw."

"Thank you, Redstar."

"You may go now."

At the beginning of my training, there was peace. I trained along with the others, beating them at games and things like that. Soon, trouble arose. RockClan accused us of stealing their leader's kit, Rockkit. We battled over it, but it turned out that she had just wandered off. Soon it was time for the Time of Celebrating. It was where apprentices could join in games while the older cats would talk and argue. HawkClan got there first, followed by StreamClan, then RockClan. During the pebble toss, a voice asked me,

"Is this your first Celebration too?"

"Why, yes. Yes it is." I turned and saw the bluest eyes I have ever seen. He was a StreamClan apprentice, who looked shy.

"Hi. My name's Owlpaw. What's yours?"

"Hawkpaw. My name is Hawkpaw. I got rid of HawkClan's hawk problem."

"Wow... Hey, look over there. It looks like an old badger den. Let's go and look." he said, gazing over at a pile of old beaten rocks. We ran over and saw what it was. In the olden days, Pinkpelts had used them for carrying water.

"I think this is part of a 'sewer' and pinkpelts used them for making 'energy' to power their 'cars'." Owlpaw mewed.

"We better go away now." I said.

"Yeah, we better go back now." Owlpaw agreed. Soon, the Celebration was over and we had to leave.

"I'll see you again next Celebration, then." He called

over his shoulder.

"Yeah. I guess so."

The next moon, RockClan attacked us. Nobody knew why.

I went into the battle as an apprentice, but came out as a warrior. My sister, Sunpaw, was jealous of my fighting skills and claimed it was unfair. Fortunately, Redstar was proud, so I went on to become a warrior. Redstar said:

"Do you, Hawkpaw, promise to defend HawkClan to your fullest, without wavering loyalty and understand the consequences if you do not follow these guidelines?"

"Yes I do."

"Congratulations, Miss Hawkscar."

A cheer came from the crowd.

"Hawkscar! Hawkscar! Hawkscar!" They chanted. I sat down and licked the traditional Deathstone. Once licked, the cat would have to abide by the rules andd regulations of the Inter Clan Terms And Agreements (ICTAA, as it's been called.) I think the happiest cat besides me that day had to have been Stormstone. He had been warriored that same sunrise, and it has been known that he loved me. It is believed he still does.

At the next Celebration, I met up with Owlpaw, who I learned was then Owlspots. We were happy for each other, but we knew we could no longer be friends. We talked, and he said he found someone to love in his Clan. I felt my heart sink, but I knew it was for the best. We left on a good note. He was with his she-cat, and I was with Stormstone.

When we got back to HawkClan, Stormstone turned to me.

"Who was that? Do you know him?"

"Yes. That was Owlspots. He liked me at the last Celebration."

"Oh. Okay then."

The next sunrise, I awoke to screeches.

"Run! StreamClan is attacking!"

"Huh? Uh, What?" I asked sheepishly.

"I said RUN!" yelped Featherflower

"Oh! Uh... Wait, who?"

"STREAMCLAN! Oh, Moonclan's dung!"

I noticed one of the StreamClan cats was not fighting too hard. It, of course, was Owlspots.

"Owlspots, what in Moonclan's name are you doing?" I yowled.

"Not hurting you. Now pretend we're fighting. Neither of us wants to get caught breaking the ICTAA!"

"Oh... Wow. Okay" I replied.

Stormstone ran over. "Aha! Gotcha!" Stormstone kicked Owlspots paw over ears over into StreamClan's namesake stream.

"Ahhhh!" yowled Owlspots.

"Aha! You fail!" Meowed Stormstone.

"Mew!" mewled Fluffkit.

"Get away from Fluffkit!" yowled Rosethorns.

"Mffmffdafmdspaz'jdf" murmured a StreamClan warrior as he leaped off.

"Hawkscar! Get him!"yowled Redstar.

I leaped over to the warrior. I scratched him so hard, he flew backwards. We battled until he dropped Fluffkit, who then wandered off. I heard him drop to the ground, at which point he moaned and was unresponsive.

The next sunrise, Redstar called me to his den.

"Hawkscar, you fought well last moonhigh. Our deputy, Blackfeather, died last night.

*this story isnt finished, sorry. I didnt repeat ANY names by the way.


End file.
